Typically, stump grinding machines include a plurality of circumferential teeth mounted about the periphery of a rotatively driven wheel. In a stump grinding operation, the wheel is positioned adjacent a stump and is rotatively driven so that the teeth about the periphery of the wheel make repeated cuts through the stump, resulting in the stump being effectively ground down and destroyed.
Obviously, stump grinding can place tremendous demands on the teeth and structure supporting the teeth about the rotating wheel. The teeth themselves must be strong and rugged and be able to withstand the loads constantly placed on them by continuous stump grinding. Moreover, the mounting block for receiving and supporting the teeth about the wheel must be adequately designed to hold and retain the teeth while at the same time being effective to absorb the blows being transferred to it by the teeth.